


A Chance Encounter

by lafemmedamnee



Series: Under Covers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO AU, F/M, My First Smut, Smut, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmedamnee/pseuds/lafemmedamnee
Summary: Part 1 of the "Under Covers" seriesA chance encounter with a handsome stranger opens up a whole new world to you
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/You
Series: Under Covers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208528
Kudos: 2





	A Chance Encounter

You had never intended to sleep your way into a job. You had only gone to that bar a week ago to blow off some steam, as having been working at a private security firm for a few years you had a lot of stress to work off, and when you saw that gorgeous man with a mysterious air about him you figured he would be the perfect outlet. Which, of course, he was. Even now, seeing him leaning back in his chair, pulling at his tie while he dealt with some urgent business on the phone, you felt a rush of heat through your body as you thought about the night that wound up changing your life.

***** one week earlier*****

You noticed him immediately from across the bar; he was sitting alone in his booth, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking casually around the bar as he sipped on his drink. It was like he had an invisible spotlight on him, and all the women in the bar were glancing over at him, hoping to catch his eye. You were never one to fight for attention, so you let the other women silently fight over him, and you honestly hadn’t meant to look his way, but luckily you did at just the right moment. He locked eyes with you and raised his eyebrow in a mischievous way, an invitation to come to his table, which you accepted. You made your way over to him, sitting close while still facing him directly.

“What can I buy you to drink?” his smooth voice perfectly matching his appearance.

“Scotch is fine by me”, you responded, grabbing the bottle on his table and the extra glass, pouring yourself a drink. A small grin appeared on his face; he was clearly impressed with your boldness. You maintained eye contact as you took a sip, lightly licking your lips. “I’m y/n” you said, almost as an afterthought. “Who might you be?”  
  
“Does my name really matter? I have a feeling we won’t be doing much talking tonight” he said with a playful tone, which took you aback, but more than being offended you were turned on. After a long week of work you were just looking to have a little fun, and he seemed to be the perfect playmate.  
  
“You might be right. Still, I’ll need some sort of name to scream out, won’t I?” you said back, challenging him.  
  
The mysterious man smiled, “Alright, how about… Jun-myeon? Come on, my car is right outside”, and with that you two got up and made your way to the door, and you could feel daggers in the back of your head as every woman in the bar glared at you with envy, but you were used to it. You always got whatever man you wanted. Jun-myeon led you to his car, a sleek black Audi, and you were impressed but not surprised; clearly this guy had lots of money, you don’t have his kind of powerful aura without it. Almost immediately after the car pulled away from the bar, his hand was on your leg, slowly caressing your inner thigh, and even through all the fabric you felt sparks of arousal. You silently cursed yourself for not changing into something more revealing after work so you could feel his skin on yours, but thankfully before long you pulled into the underground garage of an apartment building. Jun-myeon opened the door for you and placed his hand on your lower back as he guided you to the elevator, where he scanned his card and pressed the button for the penthouse.

“The penthouse? Well, aren’t I lucky to have caught your attention when I did”, you laughed.

“It wasn’t luck, y/n” he responded, suddenly very serious, his gaze intense, “I noticed you the second you walked in the bar. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, I just waited until you noticed me”, and suddenly his mouth was on yours, kissing you deeply and pulling you into him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned his kiss, biting his lower lip which elicited a growl of pleasure from him. You continued making out, his lips felt so good on yours. The doors of the elevator dinged open, and he guided you out of the elevator and opened his door without ever breaking contact. Clearly, he had done this before, but you didn’t care, your primal instincts had taken over and all you cared about was getting him inside of you. The two of you stumbled into his apartment and came up for air just long enough for him to get you to his bedroom, and before you knew it Jun-myeon was ripping of your blouse, exposing your lace covered breasts. He let out a low, throaty moan as he ran his hands over your body, and your skin was practically burning with desire from his touch.  
  
“You know I’m gonna have to get you back for that” you said, your breathe ragged, and he flashed a wicked smile at you.  
“That’s what I was hoping for” he retorted, and so you pushed him back onto the bed and ripped off his shirt in return, the buttons bouncing along the hardwood floor. You straddled him and undid his belt buckle, unzipping his pants to expose his boxers straining around his bulge. You reached for his cock and began to roughly stroke it through the fabric as you kissed his muscular chest, hearing him fight back moans and felt his hands grip your hair. Unexpectedly he pulled your head back, “not so fast, y/n, I want to last for you”, and he flipped you over so that he was on top. He began to suck on your neck, at a sensitive spot right below your ear, and you felt a gush of wetness in your panties. You were so overcome with pleasure you hadn’t noticed that he had removed his pants and yours, until you felt his hand massaging you core.  
  
“I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours to make me come” you whispered into his ear. He pulled away to look at you, a thrilled expression on his face.

“Yes, Miss y/n”, he said eagerly, and left a trail of kisses down your stomach until he was between your legs. He pulled off your panties and let his fingers gently run through your folds, soaking up some of your wetness before letting his tongue lightly graze along your slit, causing you to shudder. You let out a little whine of pleasure every time he licked your clit, and when he covered it with his lips and began to suck you screamed. You could feel your orgasm coming and you begged for more, so he let his fingers, still wet with your arousal, slide into you. That was all it took before you were shaking, the orgasm overtaking your body. The high began to subside but you still wanted more, so you pushed yourself onto your elbow and grabbed him by the hair this time, pulling him away from you.  
  
“Stand up”, you commanded, and he did without hesitation. “Now take of your underwear. Slowly.” As much as you were aching for him to be inside you, you also wanted to see how obedient he was. He did as he was told, his thumbs sliding into the waistband of his boxers he slowly slid them down his legs. As he did so, you let your eyes roam all over his body, slim but muscular, and began to touch yourself, biting your lip when you saw his hard cock. You looked into his eyes and you could see how hard he was trying to wait for your instructions but also desperately wanting stroke himself. Having this gorgeous man at your mercy had you on the edge, and you couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Good boy. Now, lie on the bed”. As soon as he was horizontal you positioned yourself over him, bending down to kiss him deeply as you guided his cock to your entrance. You took him in you all at once, gasping at how good it felt to be full, and began to slowly circle your hips so you could feel every inch of him against your walls.  
“Fuck, y/n, you feel so good” he moaned as you rocked against him, and he let his hands roam along your waist, thighs, and stomach. You reached behind you to undo your bra and let it fall to the floor, and the sight of your exposed breasts broke him.  
“I’m sorry, y/n, I can’t hold back anymore. I need to fuck you”, and with that he grabbed your hips and began thrusting roughly into you. The feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out of you, and his fingers digging into your hips felt so good you let him take control. You let out screams of pleasure as you raked your nails down his chest, leaving bright red scratches behind. He let out a deep moan at the pain, and his eyes had gone black, lust completely taking over him.  
“Yes, Myeonnie, take me!” you screamed, and at that he pinned your arms behind your back and pulled you onto him, thrusting into you even deeper. With every stroke you could feel him hit your g-spot, which combined with the friction against your clit catapulted you into your second orgasm. The intensity caused your muscles to spasm, and your grip around Jun-myeon’s cock was even tighter. He began to grunt, and you could tell that his release wasn’t far behind. “Come for me, Jun-myeon! I want you to come inside me” you cried and seconds later you felt his cock throbbing as his hot seed poured into you. You lay on-top of him for a few moments, panting as you both came down from your highs. You then carefully slid off him and collapsed beside him, spent and deliriously happy.

“I’ve waited a long time to find a woman like you, y/n” he said, gently pushing aside a lock of hair from your forehead.  
  
“I had a lot of fun too,” you responded, your fingers gently tracing over the marks you left on him, “but this was just a one-time thing, right? I mean, you didn’t even tell me your real name.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t mean for a girlfriend”, he smiled “and you’re right, I didn’t tell you my real name. I’m Suho.”

You shot up at his response. “Wait…do you mean, _the_ Suho? As in, ** _head of_** **_the EXO spy agency, Suho_**?” You were completely bewildered.  
“So you have heard of me, I wasn’t sure if my name had gotten to the private security sector yet”, he said casually. “Well, yes, I am that Suho. How would you like to come work for me?”  
Your head was spinning. “Wait, how do you know I work in private security? Have you been stalking me?”  
“Relax, I haven’t been stalking you!” He laughed, “You still had your work badge on at the bar, didn’t you realize? Well, don’t worry, spies don’t wear name tags. Kinda defeats the whole purpose of you know, being a spy”.  
You began to calm down as you took everything in. Everyone in your field, both security and criminals, had heard about the EXO spy agency. They were a group of elite operatives, the go-to agents when you needed something done right without leaving a trace. You had also heard whispers of a charismatic leader Suho, but anybody who had met him was sworn to absolute secrecy and leaking any information about him beyond his name would lead to certain death.  
“I don’t understand, why would you want _me_ to work for you”, you asked genuinely.  
“When I saw your badge, I immediately recognized the name of your firm. I know that family only hires the best, which means that you have to have intelligence, technical skills, and great fighting technique. They might not be to EXO standard, but I’m confident you can be trained. What’s special about you is that you have something none of my agents have, something that I’ve been needing. When I saw you at the bar, you exuded this raw sexual power, and tonight was proof that you have the ability to get any man under your control. Men will be completely vulnerable to you, and that’s invaluable to me. So, what do you say, do you want to become a member of the EXO spy agency?”

A giant smile spread across your face. “How soon can I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic so please be gentle lol


End file.
